


True mates

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hunters & Hunting, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: This story is a story of love and loss. The story of the love between humans, wolves, and wizards. How a family can be broken by pain and lies, and how history repeats itself but will end differently.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia/South Italy, Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Spain (Hetalia), Netherlands/original female character, Scotland (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The cast

_Hello readers, welcome to another Hetalia werewolf fic. I want to say first I don’t own Hetalia, and this fic will be a little different than what usually write. The pairings are mostly the same with my fics and there will be ocs there is also mpreg._

**Packs**

**The Winter Pack**

Ivan Braski (Oxsterina)- Leader of the pack (Omega)

Francis Braski-Mate to Ivan (Alpha)

Bridgit Oxsterina- Mate to Ivan (alpha/dead) ex-head of the Winter pack

Berwald Oxsterina- Ivan’s son (omega/ missing)

Bella Oxsterina- Ivan’s granddaughter

Alfred Bonfoi-Francis’s son (alpha)

Matthew Bonfoi- Francis’ son (omega)

Kiku Honda- Yao’s brother (beta)

Natalia Braski- Ivan’s sister (alpha)

**The Mountain pack**

Ludwig Belsdmit- leader of the pack (Alpha)

Gilbert Belsdmit- Brother to Ludwig/ Courting Matthew (Alpha)

Lillie Zwilling- (omega)

Bash Zwilling – Mate of Roderic(alpha)

Roderich Edelstein- Ludwig’s and Gilbert’s cousin (omega)

**The South pack**

Liz Héderváry- Leader of the pack (alpha)

Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Liz’s mate (omega)

Lovino Carriedo- Liz’s 1st son (omega)

Felianico Carriedo - Liz’s 2nd son (omega)

**Hunters**

Matthais Koler- head hunter

Nora Koler -wife

Tino Koler- 1st son

Emil Koler-2nd son

Lars Koler-3rd son

Tina Koler-Tino’s daughter

Dylan Kirkland- hunter

**Other humans/creatures**

Arthur Kirkland- wizard/ high school teacher

Alistair Kirkland-wizard and Arthur’s older brother

Whittney Kirkland- Arthur’s daughter/ mage

Conner and Seamus – Arthur’s bothers/ wizards

Please note there will be other characters in the story also. I just put down some of the main characters.

I hope you enjoy true mates.


	2. Tina's first day

_The sounds of footsteps and the smell of gun powder filled his ears and nose. The small whines coming from the pup that he was holding in his den was driving him on. He had to make sure that his pup survived the night. He then heard the shouts of someone calling his name, he cursed why was he in this hunt, he had a newborn to look after._

_“Ber, please come back.” the voice of his lover filled the air._

_I would, but the safety of our pup is more important right now, as our daughter should be yours. The wolf thought as he jumped over some roots and headed deeper into the forest. He was close to the pack lands, they might take him, but they would take his pup. He had chosen a human love, but the pup was innocent. She didn’t need to pay for her mama’s sin of loving a hunter._

_He was in a clearing only a step away from the pack lands when felt burning on his side. He had to stop and put the pup down. He looked over to see a man with spikey hair who held a shotgun in his hands. His eyes staring at the wolf with hatred and distrust._

_“Ya, not getting away that easy wolf, not after what ya did.”_

_The wolf growled and placed his pup behind him and placed the pup behind him. he would protect her in any case. He could already hear the howls from the pack, they had smelled his blood and the pup._

_“Do ya really think they will make it before I kill you?” the man asked with leveling the gun and cocked it._

_“NO!” a voice filled the air and blood filled the air._

X

“Ber!” The voice of the winter blond sounded as he sat up in bed.

Tino Kholer gripped at the sheets and scenes played again and again of what happened that night. The night when he lost both his pup and wife. He could still see red blood blooming on the snow, the sounds of his pup whining at the sight of their mother. He could still feel the softness of his lover’s coat as he ran to his side to stop the bleeding. He could also hear his father’s shouts to get away from the creature.

Then he remembered the snow starts to fly around them and both his love and pup were gone. How he attacks his father out of rage and sadness. How it took his younger brother and mother both to restrain him along with an old friend of his father’s to keep him from killing the man who shot his love.

After that, he came home, and his infant daughter and left the family home. Even as his family came back he had already packed some things and the baby things. He passed by the set of twin cribs and held back more tears. He left carrying the child not caring how his parents try to stop him.

He shook his head, it had been almost 18 years since that day, and his daughter was a wonderful girl. Yet he still felt the loss of his other child and his love. He got up and went to the mirror, he sighed as he saw the dark circles under his lavender eyes. He shook his head and slapped his face before heading to his closet and getting ready for the day.

“Papa, I’m going to be late.” The sound of his 17-year-old almost 18-year old daughter’s voice filled the air.

“Coming my princess, I’m almost ready.” The winter blond replied as headed down the stairs.

He smiled at his daughter, who had his eyes and his beloved Ber’s golden hair in curls. She walked over and hugged her dad.

“Are you ready for your first day?” Tino asked as he straightened out her uniform.

“Yeah, my last year in high school and we had to move to a new place.” She sighed but shook her head.

“I’m sorry my dear, but we needed to move,” Tino replied gently kissing her forehead.

“Why?”

“I can’t tell you yet my dear.”

_I can’t tell you that we moved because your grandparents and their friends are looking for us. That I am searching for your twin and mother that I have been lost to us. I can’t tell you that we have to keep moving because wolves have been hunting me because of that day._

“Okay.” She replied with a little pout.

“Alright Let’s head to school, I don’t want to be late for your first day.”

Tina nodded and they headed to the car. Tino quickly drove to the school and parked upfront. Tina smiled and kissed his cheek and left to walk into the school. Tino watched her go inside the school.

_If things were different you would have walked in there with your sister._

Tino sighed and wiped away tears. He then pulled away, missing the sight of a girl the same age as his own daughter enter the school. A girl with his shade of hair and eyes which matched the love of Tino’s love.


End file.
